Hanbei
}} Hanbei (Japanese: ハンベエ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. He, along with Kanbei, is one of Hideyoshi's personal advisors and junior Warlords. Despite his appearance, Hanbei is the older of the two. In the games , Magoichi, Okuni, Tadakatsu, Kanetsugu, Yukimura, Gracia, and Hanbei]] Hanbei and Kanbei do not appear at all during , making their first appearance during Hideyoshi's story: . With their help, Hideyoshi eventually brings Ransei together as one peaceful nation. In Hanbei's story, , Hideyoshi chooses Hanbei to represent Ignis. He is also in Kanbei's army at the beginning of Kanbei's story; . Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Pikachu or Raichu while Kanbei is in the same kingdom. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Yeah, I wanna sleep too..." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Uh-oh! This isn't looking so hot..." :* When victory is near: ::"Let's finish this one off." :* Otherwise: ::"Okay, then! Let's make a move!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"Let's do this before I fall asleep." :* When defending a castle: ::"Your luck has just run out." * During battle: :"Hey, , I've been thinking. The thing about battles is... They'd be a lot better if you could win them in your sleep, don't you think?" * When ordering to attack: :", !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"Right, then! Let's wrap this up quickly, shall we?" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Off, off, off we go!" * Upon forming a link: :"Yup! I formed a link! C'mon, —let's go!" * Upon finding a Perfect Link: :"Pikachu/Raichu... There's something about you that's a little bit different from other Pokémon I've met. D'ya get me? I feel as though I'd be way more energetic if you were around, Pikachu/Raichu! Probably. Anyway, let's be friends!" * When evolves when Hanbei is at Rank II: :"Now I sense an even greater power than we had before, Raichu. You feel it too, right? Let's stay friends, Raichu!" * When using an item: :"Use my !" * When using his Warrior Skill: :"Fact is, I'm a genius!" * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"Well, everyone knew before we started that I was gonna win, right?" :* If he defended a castle: ::"I'm busy too, you know. I don't have time to waste doing this." * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"You know, I find you intriguing. I could learn something from you." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Why would that happen...?" :* Otherwise ::"Argh! I knew I should have stayed in bed today..." * When being recruited: :"You don't have to look quite so desperate. I'll join you." * Before evolution: :"Huh? What's going on with my ?" * After evolution: :"Hey, I thought so! Yeah, you look pretty good like that!" * When : :"Why?! Why did this happen? Well guess we've no choice but to get 'em back! C'mon, !" * When a rare Pokémon appears in a kingdom: :"This could be a good chance, you know! Well, there's no harm in trying, anyway." * When the player's army has conquered 10 kingdoms: :"Wow, < >'s army's sure got bigger... Big enough to stamp out, I'd say!" * When delegating: :* Before a delegation is chosen: ::"What should I do for you?" :* After a delegation is chosen: ::""Yup! I can handle that!" :* When a delegation isn't chosen: ::"Phew! Now I can relax for a bit." * When mining: ** When about to mine: ::"Okay! Let's get cracking!" :* When successful in mining: ::"Nice!" ::"Yup!" ::"Hey, good one!" :* When unsuccessful in mining: ::"Aargh..." * At the start of : :"Aw, Kanbei... You're always such a downer..." * At the end of : :"Lord Hideyoshi... Isn't that...?" * At the start of : :"Eh? Me?" :"Oh, my lord... Can't you just let me sleep? I really can't be bothered with this, Kanbei. Let's get it over with as soon as possible..." :"Hehe. Didn't you hear him, Kanbei? I'm the Warlord of this kingdom now. He should be the one who watches his mouth in front of me!" * At the end of : :"It was nothing. That's just the way I—(cough) (cough cough cough)..." :"No. It's nothing. Just something in my throat." :"Don't make that face, Kanbei. You should be happy for me." :"You're not wrong! And your kids will probably look like that as well, Kanbei!" * At the start of : :"To be honest, being a Warlord is such a pain. Why don't you do it, Kanbei? In fact, I'm older than you, so it's my decision! From now on, you're the Warlord around here!" :"Hm? Yeah, of course. It's all yours, Kanbei. So, what are your orders, Lord Kanbei?" :"Oh! Aiming a little high, aren't we? All right, let's do this!" * At the end of : :"Three cheers for Lord Kanbei! You did it, my lord. Looks like we work well together, eh? Two geniuses are pretty tough to stop." :"Hey, now... I don't want to talk about that. I just wanted to see what you were really capable of, Lord Kanbei! I wanted to see you...smile!" :"What? Come on, man! There are times when it's all right to smile, you know! Times like this!" :"You're just way too uptight, Lord Kanbei! But I guess you're not going to change. Okay, what's our next mission...?" Profile A genius with truly astonishing brainpower and a confidence that doesn't quite fit his appearance, his dream is to spend every day sleeping. Trivia * Hanbei has the lowest Power of any Warlord. This is likely a reference to his historical counterpart having tuberculosis, an illness that killed him midway through his life. He is also alluded to be sick during the end of his story, . Historical origin Hanbei is based on the real-life of Japanese history, who was also known by the name "Hanbei" (半兵衛). He was an expert tactician who successfully executed an uprising against the . was so impressed by Shigeharu's strategy, he invited him to join his army as a strategist. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Hanbei es:Hanbei Takenaka zh:半兵衛